Küssen verboten!
by tigerwhite
Summary: Sakura zwingt ihrem Freund Sasuke ein Kussverbot auf, wovon dieser recht wenig hält. Ino, Sakuras beste Freundin, quält ihren Freund Shikamaru daraufhin mit demselben Verbot...


„Sakura…", murmelte eine tiefe Stimme in den Raum hinein.

„Du bist gemein…"

Er legte seinen Kopf auf die Arme, welche verschränkt auf dem Tresen lagen, und träumte vor sich hin. Der Barkeeper stellte ihm nun schon das 5. Glas Schnaps hin. In einem Zug leerte er es und krümmte dann wieder seinen Rücken, um erneut seinen Kopf auf die Arme zu legen. Sein schwarzes Haar lag unordentlich auf seiner Haut, doch es störte ihn nicht. Gar nichts störte ihn…außer EINER Sache…

Seufzend starrte er auf eine Ansammlung alkoholischer Getränke, die ungeordnet in einem riesigen Regal hinter der Theke standen, und begutachtete jedes einzelne genauestens, nur um zu den Schluss zu kommen, dass, wenn er alle heute austrinken würde, nie wieder nach Hause zurückkehren könnte. Erstens, weil er dafür viel zu besoffen wäre und zum anderen, weil Sakura ihn wahrscheinlich im hohen Bogen wieder vor die Tür setzen würde. Aber so wie er im Moment drauf war, konnte man sich gut vorstellen, dass er eine Flasche nach der anderen runter kippen würde…

Und da kam auch schon das nächste Schnapsglas…

Nicht weniger fröhlich betrat nun auch ein anderer junger Mann die Bar. Seine dunkelbraunen Haare waren anders als sonst nicht zu einem Zopf gebunden, sondern hingen achtlos an ihm herunter, so als ob man ihm seinen Zopfhalter weggenommen hätte und er deswegen nun bockig wäre…

Ohne sich weiter umsehen zu müssen, schlenderte er Richtung Tresen.

Seine Mundwinkel waren schon soweit herunter gezogen, dass man denken musste, er hätte sein Lachen verloren. Vielleicht hatte er das auch, denn schließlich war DAS echt mies gewesen von IHR!

Mit einem kurzen Seufzen ließ er sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Schwarzhaarigen sinken.

„Hallo, Sasuke…"

Der Angesprochene ließ nur ein leises ´hn von sich hören und wandte sich wieder dem Glas vor ihm zu.

Keiner von beiden achtete auf die Zeit, es war ihnen schlichtweg egal. Es würde sie nicht im Geringsten interessieren, dass sie seit geschlagenen 5 Stunden hier saßen und ein Glas nach dem anderen runter kippten.

Plötzlich schlug Sasuke mit der Faust auf den Tresen, sodass sein Nebenmann sichtlich zusammenzuckte.

„Warum macht die so was?"

Seine leeren schwarzen Augen musterten Shikamaru, doch der hob nur kurz die Schultern an und griff anschließend nach dem für ihn 8. Schnapsglas.

„Du bist schuld…", nuschelte der Nara.

„Nur weil Ino und Sakura so gut befreundet sind, muss ich jetzt deine Strafe mit ausbaden…"

„Tse…"

Mit dieser letzten Bemerkung war die Unterhaltung auch schon wieder beendet. Seufzend nahmen sie die Rechnung für ihr kleines Besäufnis entgegen, welche Sasuke kurzer Hand bezahlte. Dabei bemerkte er nicht, dass er dem Barbesitzer eigentlich viel zu viel bezahlt hatte, doch es war unwichtig…

Shikamaru hatte sich schon von seinem Hocker erhoben und die Bar verlassen. Draußen war es bereits dunkel und ein frischer Wind ging durch die menschenleeren Straßen. Für sie beide wäre es eigentlich viel zu kalt gewesen, es war schließlich Herbst und sie waren nur mit einem T-Shirt bekleidet, aber es machte ihnen nichts aus. Sie bemerkten es gar nicht. Der Braunhaarige holte einmal tief Luft als auch schon Sasuke angewankt kam. Er hatte anscheinend schon so viel getrunken, dass er sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte…

Seufzend ging der Nara auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu und versuchte ihn zu stützen. Ein Arm des Uchihas hing schlaff um Shikamarus Hals, der andere pendelte unachtsam durch die Gegend. Sasukes Beine knickten ein wenig ein, was es dem Nara jetzt nur noch schwieriger machten ihn zu stützen.

Nur schleppend kamen sie voran, doch wen interessierte es. Sie nicht.

Es musste schon reichlich nach Mitternacht gewesen sein, als sie endlich die Haustür ihres gemeinsamen Hauses durchschritten hatten. Lautlos schloss Shikamaru die Tür und ließ Sasuke in einen Sessel im Wohnzimmer fallen. Dieser war beinahe im Reich der Träume angekommen als er die leise Stimme seines Mitbewohners vernahm.

„In dein Zimmer findest du ja selber…Gute Nacht…"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers. Vorsichtig trat er ein und versuchte möglichst leise zu sein, um Ino nicht zu wecken…zu spät…

„WEIßT DU WIE SPÄT ES IST?", fuhr sie Shikamaru an. Breitbeinig und die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt stand sie am Fenster und sah ihn zornig an. Dieser zog nur eine Schnute wie die eines kleinen Kindes, das gerade angemeckert wird.

„ICH HOFFE FÜR DICH, DASS DU NICHT MIT IRGENDWELCHEN FREMDEN WEIBERN RUMGEMACHT HAST! SONST IST DER BESCHLUSS VON HEUTE MORGEN NICHT DIE EINZIGE STRAFE!"

Für einige Minuten herrschte eine für den Nara entspannende Stille, denn Inos Stimmbänder konnten schon mal dafür sorgen, dass man taub wurde – was in diesem Moment beinahe der Fall gewesen wäre, hätte er sich nicht schon längst daran gewöhnt.

„UND NUN AB INS BETT! ICH BIN TODMÜDE!"

Nach einem kurzen Nicken befolgte Shikamaru den Befehl und krabbelte - nachdem er sich noch schnell den Pullover und die Hose ausgezogen hatte - in ihr gemeinsames Bett, jedoch mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Inos Gesichtzüge entspannten sich und auch sie legte sich nun hin.

Shikamaru konnte nicht wirklich einschlafen, denn ständig spürte er ihre Blicke im Nacken, was bei ihm jedes Mal eine Gänsehaut verursachte. Dann hörte er plötzlich ein leises Kichern. Verwirrt drehte er sich zu der Blonden und sah sie fragend an. Ino verstummte kurz darauf und legte eine Hand auf seine Wange.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du total niedlich bist, wenn du so verstört guckst?"

Shikamaru zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, was Ino wieder ein klein wenig kichern ließ. Doch dann hörte sie abrupt auf, denn Shikamaru hatte sich über sie gebeugt und war nahe dran mit den seinen ihre Lippen zu berühren.

Bang.

Der Nara lag auf dem Fußboden und hielt sich seine Wange.

„So einfach geht das aber nicht, mein Lieber! Strafe ist Strafe!"

Zur Untermalung ihrer Aussage hielt sie demonstrativ die Faust vors Gesicht mit welcher er ihn gerade fast K.O. geschlagen hatte.

Grummelnd erhob sich Shika und krabbelte zurück in seine Betthälfte…

„…einen Versuch war es wert…", nuschelte er noch, bevor er anschließend die Augen schloss.

Ein Zimmer weiter hatte der Schwarzhaarige den kleinen Wutausbruch von Ino vernommen und grinste in sich hinein.

‚Wenigstens etwas amüsantes heute…'

Nach einem kurzen Gähnen erhob sich Sasuke und schwankte in Richtung seines Zimmers. Immer wieder musste die Hauswand als Stütze herhalten, bis er endlich die kühle Türklinke unter seinen Fingern spürte. Vorsichtig drückte er sie nach unten und öffnete sie einen Spalt breit, sodass er genug Platz hatte um einzutreten. Seine Blicke glitten langsam über die verschiedenen Möbel im Zimmer, als sie plötzlich auf einer rosahaarigen Person hängen blieben. Das Mondlicht von draußen warf einen kalten Schatten auf sie, weshalb sie wahrscheinlich die Decke bis zur Nasenspitze hochgezogen hatte. Oder es fehlte einfach jemand an ihrer Seite, der sie sonst wärmte…

Lächelnd, aber immer noch schwankend, ging Sasuke auf das Bett zu. GROßER FEHLER! In der Dunkelheit hatte der Schwarzhaarige gar nicht bemerkt, dass unmittelbar vor ihm noch ein Stapel Bücher platziert worden waren. Und es kam, was kommen musste: ein lauter Rumms, ein unterdrückter Schmerzensschrei und eine aufgewachte Sakura…

„Uchiha, Sasuke! Wenn du schon so spät kommst, dann sei wenigstens leise! Wo warst du eigentlich?", rief sie verärgert.

Ihre grünen Augen waren starr auf Sasuke gerichtet, der sich auf den Boden fallen gelassen hatte und nun sein Schienbein rieb. Das Sakura mit ihm sprach, realisierte er gar nicht. Er war viel zu beschäftigt damit kleine Flüche auf den Bücherstapel zu murmeln und den Schmerz seiner Verletzung zu ignorieren.

Da sie keine Antwort erhielt, erhob sich Sakura und lief zu dem Uchiha. Sie beugte ihren Oberkörper nach unten, wobei ihr schulterlanges rosa Haar sich auf den Kopf von Sasuke legte. Dieser hatte nun bemerkt, dass sie wach war und sah sie unschuldig an.

„Alles okay, Sasuke?", fragte sie freundlich. Gespielt. Wie Sasuke fand. Er spürte förmlich wie Sakuras wunderschöne, grüne Augen versuchten ihn an Ort und Stelle auseinander zu nehmen. Nach einem kurzen Schlucken nickte er zaghaft.

„Sag mal, Sasuke…Riechst du so nach Alkohol?"

Dem Schwarzhaarigen gefror das Blut in den Adern. Jetzt konnte er sein Testament machen…

Sakura schnüffelte kurz an seiner Kleidung, machte dann auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging wieder zum Bett. Der nun etwas verwirrte Sasuke blickte ihr fragend hinterher, doch als sie mit seinem Bettzeug in der Hand wieder kam, wusste er, dass es noch nicht vorbei war…

Unachtsam schmiss sie ihm die Sachen vor die Füße und zeigte dann mit dem Zeigefinger in Richtung Tür.

„Sasuke…"

Dem Uchiha standen die Nackenhaare zu Berge bei ihrer süßlichen Stimme, die soviel Wut unterdrückte, dass man schon gründlich überlegen musste, ob das vor ihm immer noch Sakura war…

„Raus. Du schläfst auf dem Sofa!"

Kaum ausgesprochen fand der Schwarzhaarige sich auch schon auf dem Flur wieder und hörte nur noch die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Ziemlich perplex stand er da und wusste nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Noch einmal zurück ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen, war ihm viel zu anstrengend, weshalb er kurzerhand beschloss, sich einfach auf den Fußboden zu legen, direkt vor die Tür…

„Sakura…"

„Nein!"

„Sakura…"

„NEIN!"

„Saku-"

„Nein, Sasuke!"

Murrend legte der Uchiha seinen Kopf auf den Tisch und starrte die Rosahaarige an. Noch immer war sie so komisch drauf. Seit dem gestrigen Tag war sie so merkwürdig. Abweisend. Gereizt. Und dann noch dieses etwas von „Strafe"! Was sollte DAS?

Sakura lief hektisch umher und machte sich daran den Frühstückstisch zu decken, wobei sie Sasuke ab und zu unsanft beiseite schob. Dieser hingegen lies es über sich ergehen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Er stellte sich ihr mehr oder weniger nun absichtlich in den Weg, was seiner Freundin aufgefallen sein musste, denn sie blieb plötzlich direkt vor ihm stehen und sah ihm tief in die schwarzen Augen. Doch Sasuke gab nicht klein bei und ließ sich von ihrem bösem Blick nicht beeindrucken. Im Gegenteil er näherte sich ihrem Gesicht und begann zu grinsen. Sanft, aber dennoch besitzergreifend schlangen sich seine Arme um ihren Körper und zogen sie an ihn. Er ließ seinen Kopf in ihre Halsbeuge sinken, sodass Sakura seinen heißen Atem auf der Haut spüren konnte.

Ihr Herz sehnte sich nach dieser Berührung, aber ihr Verstand sagte: STOPP! Bis hierhin und nicht weiter!

Kaum hatte sie sich das in Erinnerung gerufen, drückte sie sich auch schon von ihm und befasste sich wieder mit dem Essen machen.

„Man, Sakura! Was soll das?", maulte ihr Sasuke hinterher, doch die Rosahaarige zuckte sich nicht, was den Uchiha ziemlich nervte. Er wollte gerade seine Frage wiederholen, als plötzlich Ino und Shikamaru den Raum betraten. Die Blonde setzte sich fröhlich auf ihren Stuhl und summte vor sich hin, während Sakura ihr eine Schüssel Cornflakes hinstellte. Shikamaru hingegen ließ sich seufzend und völlig übermüdet auf den Platz neben ihr fallen. Sasuke sah den Nara fragend an und versuchte sich dabei auszumalen, was passiert sein musste, kam aber letztendlich nur zu dem Schluss, dass es bestimmt nichts Erfreuliches für den Braunhaarigen war. Und jede Wette: Ino war schuld!

Nachdem sich Sakura neben den Uchiha gesetzt hatte und begann sich ihr Brötchen zu schmieren, verfielen die beiden Freundinnen in ein Gespräch der besonderen Art.

„Meinst du nicht, dass dieses Teil in blau nicht viel zu teuer war?"

„Nein, dass in rot war noch viel teurer und dann noch die passenden Schuhe dazu! Welche Farbe würdest du denn eher bevorzugen?"

„Das ist sehr schwierig, da ich ja nicht weiß, wie es aussehen wird. Aber ansonsten würde ich natürlich rot favorisieren!"

„Aber rot ist so aufdringlich…"

Ohne dass die beiden es bemerkten, schlichen sich die Jungs aus dem Esszimmer ins Wohnzimmer. Wenn es um modische Angelegenheiten ging, dann sollte man die Mädels lieber sich selbst überlassen und so schnell wie möglich das Weite suchen, ansonsten wird man auch noch seiner eigenen Meinung gefragt, welche dann von den Beiden angeregt diskutiert wird.

Seufzend ließen sie sich in die Sessel fallen und atmeten einmal tief durch.

„Was hat Ino eigentlich mit dir gemacht, dass du so fertig bist?", fragte Sasuke neugierig. Shikamarus Wangen nahmen ein leichtes Rot an. Als dieser das bemerkte wandte er seinen Kopf sofort weg von Sasuke und antworte ihm nicht. Der Uchiha war nun erst recht neugierig und hakte noch einmal nach.

„Es kann ja nicht SO schlimm gewesen sein!"

„Oh doch! Es war Folter!", erwiderte der Nara empört.

„Was auch immer du Sakura getan hast…entschuldige dich bitte dafür!", flehte er. Ihm stand pure Verzweiflung ins Gesicht geschrieben, was Sasuke ein Grinsen auf die Lippen zauberte.

„Was hat Ino denn nun gemacht?"

Shikamaru schwieg. Die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht wollte er lieber nicht mit Sasuke teilen, obwohl der Faustschlag nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack gewesen war auf das, was noch folgen würde…

„Sag mal, Sakura, hast du es ihm denn immer noch nicht gesagt?", fragte Ino ihre rosahaarige Freundin, welche nur den gesenkten Kopf schüttelte. Die Blonde seufzte kaum hörbar und sprach dann weiter.

„Du musst es aber tun, sonst verlierst du ihn noch! Und überhaupt: Warum darf er dich deshalb nicht mehr küssen? Und warum willst ihn dafür eigentlich bestrafen? Er kann doch nun nicht wirklich etwas dafür!"

Sakura schwieg. Sie wusste, dass es keinen plausiblen Grund gab, Sasuke DAFÜR zu bestrafen und erst recht nicht, in dem sie ihm verbot sie zu küssen oder anderweitig zu berühren…

Sie vermisste seine sanften Berührungen auf ihrer Haut, seinen betörenden Duft, der ihr den Verstand raubte und seine unglaubliche Wärme, ohne die sie sich schrecklich einsam und verlassen fühlte. Diese Wärme war so etwas wie ihr Schild und erzeugte in ihr das schönste Gefühl, das sie kannte. Verlangen. Ein Verlangen nach ihm. Und nur nach ihm.

Und nur wegen ihrer Angst hatte sie ihm das angetan…

Ino musterte sie mit einem mitleidigen Blick. Dann legte sie eine Hand auf Sakuras Schulter und lächelte sie an.

„Ich hab eine Idee! Sag es ihm heute Nacht! Und heb dabei auch gleich dieses dämliche Verbot auf! Ich konnte mich letzte Nacht kaum zusammen reißen. Ich brauche Shika wie die Luft zum Atmen! Ich will aber nicht, dass Sasuke alleine leiden muss, deshalb-"

„Schon gut, Ino.", unterbrach Sakura sie. Die Blonde sah sie überrascht an.

„Ich sag es ihm heute Abend…", fügte die Rosahaarige noch hinzu. Bevor sie sich daran machte den Tisch abzuräumen. Völlig in Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie gar nicht, wie Sasuke hereinkam und Ino deutete das Zimmer zu verlassen. Diese grinste nur und ging freudestrahlend zu Shika, welcher vor der Tür auf sie gewartet hatte.

„Na, Süßer? Musst du los?", fragte Ino. Der Nara nickte nur und sah sie schmollend an. Die Blonde fand sein Gesicht so niedlich, dass sie sich an seine Brust schmiss und ihn fest an sich drückte. Perplex schaute Shikamaru nach unten.

‚Sie will dich nur testen, Shika! Nicht darauf reinfallen, sonst musst du wieder die Konsequenzen tragen!', redete er sich immer wieder zu, als er plötzlich Inos leise Stimme vernahm.

„Hast du heute Nacht etwas vor?"

Als sie keine Antwort von ihm bekam sprach sie weiter.

„Ich möchte dich endlich wieder spüren…nicht so wie jetzt, sondern…"

Die Blonde hob ihren Kopf ein Stück an und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um dem Nara etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Dieser drückte sie nach ihren letzten Worten fest an sich und ließ seinen Kopf auf ihr Haar sinken.

„Wehe du überlegst es dir anders!", mahnte Shikamaru, in dessen Gesicht sich ein deutlicher Rotschimmer gezeigt hatte. Ino schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und nach wenigen Sekunden lösten sie sich aus ihrer Umarmung.

„Keine Sorge. Ich brauche dich und das Verbot hebt Sakura heute wahrscheinlich auf. Außerdem will ich endlich wieder mit dir schlafen! Die letzte Nacht war Folter!"

Shikamaru grinste sie frech an.

„Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn du so süchtig danach bist?"

Eine Frage, welcher er lieber nicht hätte stellen sollen…

„Ich? Süchtig? Nein, mein Lieber! Süchtig bist hier nur du!", entgegnete sie wütend, wobei ihre Stimmbänder schon wieder nahe an die Grenze zur Taubheit heran schritten. Um sich kein weiteres Gezeter von ihr an zu hören, lief er Richtung Haustür und zog sich dort noch schnell die Schuhe an. Er wollte gerade das Haus verlassen, als Ino ihn plötzlich von hinten ansprang.

Sakura wusch gerade Teller ab, aber dass Sasuke mittlerweile direkt hinter ihr stand bemerkte sie noch immer nicht. Ihre Gedanken waren viel zu weit abgeschwiffen, als dass sie hätte irgendetwas wahrnehmen können. Und das interessante daran war, dass sie die ganze Zeit an den dachte, der in diesem Moment hinter ihr stand und genießend ihren süßen Duft einatmete.

Plötzlich drehte sich die Rosahaarige um und stieß mit ihm zusammen. Bevor sie jedoch zu Boden fallen konnte, hielt sie Sasuke am Oberarm fest und zog sie in seine Arme. Doch anstatt sich seiner Umarmung hinzugeben, stieß sich Sakura von ihm und landete deshalb unsanft auf ihrem Allerwertesten. Leicht verwirrt über die jetzige Situation sah sie zu dem Uchiha, der sich zu ihr gekniet hatte und ihr eine Hand reichte. Sie Rosahaarige sah zu erst auf seine Hand und sah ihm dann in seine Augen. Sie waren so leer und…traurig, dass sich Sakuras Herz zusammenzog und es sie einen gewaltigen Schmerz verspüren ließ. Nicht körperlich, aber seelisch. Warum tat sie ihm denn so weh? Wegen dieser Sache? Hatte er das denn verdient? Nein! Aber warum handelt sie dann so?

Zögernd griff sie nach seiner Hand und wurde von ihm nach oben gezogen. Als sie wieder sicher auf ihren eigenen Beinen stand, sah sie erneut in seine tiefschwarzen Augen, welche sehr verletzt wirkten…

In einer kalten, monotonen Stimme verabschiedete er sich von ihr.

„Ich muss jetzt zu Tsunade, wir sehen uns ja heute Abend."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich von ihr weg und lief in Richtung Tür. Sakura starrte ihm regungslos hinterher. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wie sehr sie Sasuke mit ihrer Reaktion wehgetan hatte und auch nicht, wie sehr sie sich selber damit geschadet hatte…

Eine einzelne Träne rann ihre Wange hinunter und tropfte zu Boden.

‚Sakura! Was hast du nur getan? Jetzt zeig ihm doch wenigstens, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen muss!', rief ihre innere Stimme verzweifelt.

Sasuke stoppte plötzlich abrupt in seiner Bewegung, denn zwei Arme hatten sich fest um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen und drückten ihn an einen kleinen, zierlichen Körper. Überrascht blickte der Schwarzhaarige über seine Schulter nach hinten.

„Sakura?", fragte er leise, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Unwissend, was er nun tun sollte, schloss er einfach die Augen und lehnte sich an sie.

„Ino, was-", rief Shikamaru geschockt, denn mit so einem Überfall hatte er nicht gerechnet. Die Blonde setzte sich neben ihn und grinste ihn fröhlich an.

„Ist mir egal, wer hier süchtig ist. Ich will nur dich!", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr. Shikamaru lächelte sie nun leicht verlegen an und murmelte zurück:

„Ich will auch nur dich…"

Daraufhin drückte sie ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und erhob sich wieder.

„Ich werde mal Sasuke holen, sonst schimpft die Hokage wieder, dass ihr zu spät seid!", sagte sie zu ihm. Kaum waren die Worte ausgesprochen, stand sie auch schon vor der Tür zum Esszimmer und schob sie vorsichtig auf.

Noch immer lehnten die Beiden aneinander und rührten sich nicht. Eigentlich wollte Ino sie jetzt nicht stören, aber Sasuke musste schließlich zur Arbeit…

„Sasuke!", flüsterte die Blonde leise. Der Angesprochene öffnete seine Augen und sah ihr verschlafen entgegen. Ihre Berührung hatte er sichtlich genossen…

„Du musst los…"

Nach einem kurzen Seufzer nickte er und befreite sich aus Sakuras Umarmung. Diese erschrak durch seine plötzliche Bewegung und sah ihn hilflos an, so als ob man sie aus ihrem schönsten Traum gerissen hätte…

„Bis später, Sakura…", flüsterte er ihr zu, bevor er sich, ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, der Tür näherte und den Raum schweigend verließ.

Ino nahm sie in ihre Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. Sie spürte, wie ihre Freundin lautlos weinte und auch ihr ängstliches Zittern, doch was sollte sie tun? Dieses Problem mussten die Beiden alleine aus der Welt tragen…

Die rot glühende Sonne versank bereits wieder hinter dem Horizont, als Sasuke und Shikamaru nach Hause zurückkehrten. Sasuke wirkte ziemlich abwesend, was dem Nara schon aufgefallen war, bevor sie überhaupt das Haus verlassen hatten. Auch während der heutigen Mission war er nicht ganz bei der Sache. Zweifelsfrei hatte er sie perfekt ausgeführt, doch seine Gedanken waren stets woanders. Und auch das stetige Seufzen, was sonst nur von Shikamaru selbst kam, vernahm man nun von dem Uchiha. Doch nicht genug: Sasuke war ja noch nie der gesprächigste Typ, aber heute hatte er nicht ein Wort gesagt, während ihres Auftrages…

Jetzt seufzte auch der Nara.

‚Hoffentlich legt sich das nachher! Ansonsten sehe ich schwarz…'

Vorsichtig öffnete Sasuke die Haustür und trat ein. Suchend blickte er sich um, doch Sakura war nicht in Sicht, so wie es normalerweise der Fall war. Stattdessen empfing Ino sie. Lächelnd schloss sie ihren Freund in die Arme und küsste ihn. Shika erwiderte freudig, löste sich aber bald darauf von ihr, denn Sasuke stand regungslos daneben und sah die Beiden ausdruckslos an. In ihm herrschte wieder ein unbändiges Verlangen nach seiner Sakura, doch diese war nicht hier, weshalb er den kürzesten Weg ins Bad nahm und sich unter die Dusche stellte.

„Wie lief es bei eurer Mission?", fragte Ino, um Shikamarus Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken, denn dieser hatte Sasuke hinterher gestarrt und die Blonde dabei fast vergessen.

„Nichts anspruchvolles, aber was mir Sorgen macht, ist Sasuke. Er hat nicht ein Wort heute gesagt…", antwortete er ihr, und sah dabei in ihre himmelblauen Augen, in denen er sich eine Antwort auf Sasukes Verhalten erhoffte. Aber diese bekam er nicht, sondern nur einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen und ein paar aufmunternde Worte.

„Das wird schon wieder! Aber wir Zwei haben jetzt etwas anderes vor, nicht wahr?", sagte sie in einem verführerischen Ton und grinste ihn dabei an. Shikamaru schob seine Gedanken nun erst einmal beiseite und widmete sich der Schönheit vor ihm.

„Ich glaube auch!", erwiderte er grinsend und zog sie näher an sich, um ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu geben.

Der Uchiha spürte zwar die kalten Wassertropfen, die auf seine nackte Haut herunter fielen, doch wirklich wahr nahm er sie nicht. Seine Gedanken waren die ganze Zeit nur bei Sakura. Was hatte er nur getan, dass sie ihn so abwies? Hatte er sie verletzt, ohne dass er es realisiert hatte? Oder war es einfach nur, weil sie nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen sein wollte? Liebte sie ihn nicht mehr?

NEIN! An so etwas wollte er gar nicht erst denken, denn er liebte sie wie nichts anderes auf dieser Welt. Sie war sein einziger Grund zu leben und auch der einzige Mensch, dem er sich je anvertrauen wollte. Nur in ihrer Nähe war er anders als sonst. Schwach und schutzlos. Doch alles, was er von ihr wollte, das war ihre Wärme und die Geborgenheit, die sie ihm schenkte und nichts anderes! Er wollte nur sie!

Blitzartig stellte er das Wasser aus und rannte aus dem Bad ins Zimmer von Sakura. Nicht gerade lautlos riss er die Tür auf und stellte sich direkt vor das Bett, auf dem eine erschrockene Sakura saß und ihm ungläubig entgegen starrte. Nachdem sie einen kurzen Blick über seinen nackten Körper erhascht hatte, sah sie verlegen zur Seite. Für wenige Minuten herrschte eine peinliche Stille zwischen den Beiden, welche Sasuke dann lauthals unterbrach.

„Ich will dich! Und nur dich allein! Mir ist egal, was ich getan habe, dass du mich leiden lassen willst, aber ich halte es nicht aus ohne dich! Du bist alles, was ich will…"

Zaghaft näherte er dich der Rosahaarigen, die ihn nun mit einem Tränen in den Augen ansah. Gerührt von seinen direkten und ehrlichen Worten lächelte sie ihm entgegen, was aber durch ihren Versuch die Tränen zu unterdrücken sichtlich misslang. Mit der Handfläche wollte sie die Tränen wegwischen, doch Sasuke packte sie an den Handgelenken und drückte sich sanft ins Bett. Er berührte vorsichtig ihre Lippen mit den seinen und als er merkte, dass sie sich nicht wehrte und sogar mehr verlangte, gab er dieser Forderung lächelnd nach. Nun bekamen sie beide das, wonach sie sich so gesehnt hatten. Sie brauchten sich mehr als das Feuer die Luft und mehr noch als die Fische das Wasser. Und in ihrem Leben gab es nichts, dass sie jäh voneinander trennen könnte…sicher? Denn schließlich hatte Sakuras Kussverbot doch reichlich Auswirkung gezeigt! Und der Grund dafür? Den würde Sasuke nach ihrer „Versöhnung" endlich gesagt bekommen…

Friedlich aneinander gekuschelt und die Decke über die beiden nackten Körper gezogen lagen die Beiden da und hatten ihre Augen geschlossen. Sasuke spürte ihren ruhigen Atem auf seiner Brust und schlang seine Arme noch fester um sie. Er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, woraufhin er plötzlich Sakuras leise, aber deutliche Stimme vernahm.

„Du, Sasuke?"

„Hm?"

„Ich wollte dir noch etwas sagen…"

Sasuke öffnete neugierig die Augen und sah sie fragend an. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ja noch immer nicht den Grund kannte, weshalb Sakura ihm dieses Verbot aufgezwungen hatte.

Die Rosahaarige zitterte auf einmal, was Sasuke verwirrt auf sie blicken ließ. Sie kuschelte sich noch näher an ihn und flüsterte dann das zu, was sie ihm schon von Anfang an hätte sagen sollen…

„Sasuke…ich…", begann sie, „…ich…bin schwanger…"

Der Uchiha wusste erst nicht genau, was er sagen sollte, gab ihr dann aber einen innigen Kuss. Er freute sich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und drückte sie anschließend noch mehr an sich. Sakura war erleichtert über seine Reaktion, denn die ganze Zeit hatte sie Angst davor gehabt, was er sagen würde, ob er das Kind überhaupt gewollt hätte…

„Danke, Sakura…", flüsterte Sasuke. Diese Worte schienen Sakura zu beruhigen, denn das Zittern hatte nachgelassen.

„Aber…warum dann dieses blöde „Verbot"?", fügte er noch an und sah sie durchdringend an. Sakura schaute ihn nicht an und blickte stattdessen auf seinen Oberkörper.

„Ich hatte Angst…wie du darauf reagieren würdest…", flüsterte sie dann schließlich zurück.

„Ich wusste nicht, wie ich mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte…und da hat mein Körper gedacht und nicht mein Verstand…tut mir leid…"

„Schon okay…", wisperte Sasuke zurück, der ihr aufmerksam gelauscht hatte.

„Und lass mich raten: das, was du und Ino zum Frühstück besprochen habt, das war schon dazu, stimmt´s?"

Sakura nickte nur.

„Na da muss ich wohl mein Erbe langsam mal rausholen…und…"

Er nahm Sakuras Hand in seine und lächelte sie an. Sakura sah ihn verwirrt an, begriff dann aber worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Ich brauche auch endlich dich an meiner Seite. Als jemanden, der zu meiner Familie gehört…als meine Frau…"

Spät in der Nacht, als ob es Zufall gewesen war, fragten Sasuke und Shikamaru ihre Freundinnen zu ein und demselben Zeitpunkt:

„Ist das Verbot jetzt aufgehoben?"

Die Mädels grinsten nur zurück und sagten:

„Länger würde es doch eh keiner von uns aushalten!"


End file.
